TV Title Challenge: Noah and Izzy
by nikki-kun05
Summary: Response to JoeMerl's TV Title challenge. Ten shorts that center around Izzy and Noah's crazy married life.
1. Shower the People You Love with Love

**A/N: **Hello! I'm sorta taking a break from my multi-chaptered fic...I should be updating that soon...

This is my response to JoeMerl's TV Title Challenge over at the Writer's Lounge Forum, which by the way you should totally check out! Anyhoo...You pick a theme/pairing from a TV show (TDI), then pick a different TV show and then afterwards pick ten random episodes. Use the episodes as prompts for your oneshots/drabbles. I picked the Izzy and Noah as my victims. I used Dharma and Greg episode titles as prompts. You can sorta think of this as a sequel to my previous Nizzy fic (Thousand Island mixed with Greek) If you'd like. You don't have to watch Dharma and Greg either, even though it's a great show. xD Um...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island. Nope. None of the characters belong to me! None of it does!

**

* * *

**

Shower the People You Love with Love (episode #3)

Noah looked sideways then behind him. He then let out a relieved sigh and sat down on his easy chair. Peace and quiet surrounded him. It was the perfect time to read a book. Letting out a small smile, Noah reached to the side of his chair for the book he was reading as of late. When his hand grasped nothing but air his smile turned into a frown. Where was his book? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of mad cackling. Getting up from his chair, Noah went to find where the source of the cackling was. He was lead to the bathroom.

"Hey, Noah! Wanna join me?"

Noah's eye twitched. "Why are all my books in the bathtub?! After you've answered that…Why are you naked with all my books in the bathtub?!"

Izzy laughed. "I'm bathing in literature and knowledge. I'm marinating in it so I can be smarter than I already am! I also wanted to see that funny face you make when your brain looks like it's going to explode."

Noah's mouth opened and closed several times. He did not know what to say. Whatever comeback he would make would have probably gone over his wife's head anyway, so he just let out an exasperated sigh. Izzy smiled at her husband and gestured him to come close. Rubbing his temples, Noah sat on the toilet, which was close to the bathtub. Izzy rose and leaned in to hug her husband.

"What's the matter?"

Noah groaned and tried to ignore his wife's naked body. "I wanted to read a book."

"Awww….my poor Noah-kins! Here," She reached into the tub with her tongue sticking out and handed him a book, " There ya' go!"

Noah looked at the offered book, then at his wife and sighed again. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Was it something Izzy did? If it is…Izzy is sorry."

"Noah is fine. He just needs to take a shower in the morning and he doesn't feel like carrying the books out of the tub."

"Then leave them. Go to work tomorrow stinky!"

Noah gave his wife an annoyed look. " Okay! Fine! Izzy will get the books out of the tub!"

"Thank you…" Noah said with a relieved smile.

Izzy began dumping the books out of the tub. "Hey! Be careful with those! Those are my babies!"

"Hmph! Izzy tries to help her husband she gets yelled at!"

"I'm sorry but some of those are expensive and you're naked and…and…"

"And?"

"I think I need that shower now. A cold one." Noah's face was extremely red as he stared at his wife.

Izzy's face formed into a devious one. She took an armful of books ran out of the bathroom and back again until the bathtub was empty. Noah was glued to the spot feeling extremely hot and uncomfortable. Izzy returned to the bathroom.

"I'm going to forgive you for yelling at me." She had dropped her third-person talk.

"R-really?" Noah's eyes wouldn't meet his wife's.

"Really. Now, take your clothes off we're going to take a shower."

"_We_?"

"Yes, _we_, now get naked or you won't be getting your shower!"

Noah quickly did as he was told. Izzy turned on the shower and hopped in. Noah soon followed and they both looked at one another. Izzy grinned as she pulled the shower curtain closed. She was going to shower her husband with some love.

* * *

**End Notes:** Other people should try the challenge out, it's loads of fun! Go read JoeMerl's response while you're at it. It centers around Sadie and Cody and it's really sweet! =)

Also, before I forget...

I'd like to thank Albert Eienstein's Fangirl for being an awesome beta! 8D

Tell me what you think! like it? hate it? want to give me chocolate? Whatever you have to say!


	2. The ExFiles

**A/N: **Oh hey! I updated! Well...you can blame it on me and AEF...but mostly me. She's kinda busy with life, so I decided to give her and my other friends a break and actually edit my own stories. Holy Crap. Yeah. So...I hope it isn't too horrible. Read on my friends!

**Disclaimer:**Is this really necessary? Izzy and Noah no belong to me. TDI no belong to me.

**

* * *

**

The Ex-Files (episode 5)

Izzy sighed as she looked at the pages of her photo album. The album was labeled as "Friends", so there were pages filled with friends Noah and she had made over the years. She paused to look at another page of pictures. The pictures had no organization to them, so she had to try and remember the who or when. She smiled at a picture of her and Owen hugging. He was possibly one of the best boyfriends she ever had, except the whole pushing her into a psycho killer with a chainsaw and hook thing. She never really forgave him for that.

"What are you looking at?"

Izzy looked up from her album to see her husband. He must have just gotten up, he liked to sleep until the afternoon during weekends.

"I'm just thankful that you're too lazy to push me into a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook."

Noah blinked at his wife's confession. "Okaaaaay…that's not what I asked but whatever."

He went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Izzy just shook her head and looked back to the album in her hands. She turned the page and automatically saw a picture of Noah and Katie sitting close together. Holding hands. Izzy blinked.

She wasn't sure what to feel about that. She knew they used to date, however briefly that was during Total Drama Action. She tried to remember what she was doing at that time. Oh, yeah, she was involved with Ezekiel, which probably was even briefer than Noah's relationship with Katie. She shrugged. She was married to Noah. No need to dig up the past right? She let out a loud scream.

Noah's head popped out of the kitchen, with wide eyes, to see what was wrong. When he saw that his wife was just screaming he sighed. He put his plate of toast down on the kitchen counter and went over to the couch his wife sat at. He took a seat and Izzy stopped screaming.

"What's wrong?"

Izzy didn't say anything but pout instead. Noah sighed again. Sometimes his wife was just way too confusing and hard to decipher. He looked at the album on his wife's lap. The picture of his younger self and a younger Katie got his attention. Was he ever that young? He then noticed that his younger self and Katie were holding hands. Was Izzy upset because of that?

"You do realize we're married right?"

Izzy still didn't say anything. Her pouting face turned to an unsure one. Noah put an arm around her waist.

"Listen. They're exes okay?" He looked into her eyes. "They don't matter anymore because I didn't marry them, which probably would've been smart on my part but I digress, I married you Izzy not Katie or any of my other ex-girlfriends."

"Or Cody."

Noah blinked then spluttered. Izzy giggled at her husband then glared at him and punched him on the arm.

"OW!"

"What d'you mean marrying Izzy wasn't smart? Izzy is the best wife ever!"

"That she is, not to mention crazy." Noah muttered rubbing his sore arm.

"I'm not crazy! I'm eccentric."

Noah sighed. "Are you okay now?"

"Yep! I'm done considering being Zekey's mistress, 'cuz I'm keeping you my wonderful Noah-kins!" She hugged her husband and kissed on the cheek for good measure.

Noah smiled in relief but then he processed what his wife just uttered. "Wait? You were thinking of being Ezekiel's mistress?"

"Um…yes?"

Noah just shook his head. "Having an a affair with your ex how original."

"Awww! Don't be like that! I was just joking! I'm not leaving you for Zekey even if he is kinda cute."

"I'm not listening to this." Noah got up and went back to the kitchen.

"I would've let you be Katie's other man! Heck, even Cody's other man!"

"IZZY!"

"What?"

--

That night, when Katie tried inviting Izzy and Noah on a double date with her and Ezekiel Noah rudely hung up on her.

"What's his problem?"

"Maybe ya' caught him on a bad day?"

"Hmmph. Maybe. I don't remember him being that rude when we dated."

"Uh…Katie?"

"Oh! Sorry, Zeke. I'll just call Sadie then."

Ezekiel sighed and shook his head. _Women can't live with 'em. _He looked over at Katie's happy face as she talked to Sadie. He sighed again but with a smile on his face. _Can't live without 'em._

* * *

**End Notes: **The Katie/Ezekiel at the end is for JoeMerl who is very awesome! If you haven't read any of his stories yet...you're either A) living under a rock B) lazy C) silly D) none of the above! Now go read his stuff!

Tell me what you thought? Izzy being insecure strange? You liked it? Hate it? Want me to update Something Else? Just whatever.

(PS. I made a poll. Please vote! :D)


	3. Ringing Up Baby

**A/N: **Yey! Updated! I know these little shorts are pointless but they're cute, right? Well...at least I think so. This chapter was originally going to use the prompt "Invasion of the Buddy Snatchers" but I didn't use it 'cuz A) I had absolutely nothing B) AEF gave me an idea for a oneshot that uses the prompt somewhat but they're teenagers C) I like chocolate! Okay, so C wasn't important...but you get the idea. :D Well...I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI or its characters. That's a good thing, right?

* * *

**Ringing Up Baby (episode 24)**

Noah couldn't help but smile as his wife skipped down the cereal aisle by his side. The two were out grocery shopping and it was one of those things the two of them loved to do together.

"You're in an awfully good mood," Noah commented pushing the shopping cart.

Izzy giggled. "You know how much I love our shopping trips! It's like an adventure every time we go!"

He chuckled. "I can't imagine why but it is kind of fun, I guess."

Izzy stopped her skipping and looked around the aisle they were in. "So…what's next on the list?"

Noah took it out their grocery list. "Let's see…do we have eggs?"

Izzy pulled out a carton of eggs from the cart. "Check!"

"Toilet paper?"

"Check!"

"Ahh…I see, we need cereal."

"Well…we are in the cereal aisle," Izzy pointed out.

Noah rolled his eyes and muttered, "Thank you Miss-Point-Out-The-Obvious."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied as the looked over the shelves of cereals.

With a satisfied noise, Noah plucked a box from the shelf and deposited it in the cart. He looked up to his wife and saw her grinning like a cat.

"Whatever it is, no."

Her grin didn't go away. "Wanna go over what we need next?"

Noah rolled his eyes again and took his list out. "We'll need some toothpaste, mouthwash, rubber gloves and-"

"A BABY!"

"Whu?"

In Noah's face was a chubby baby looking at him as if it was constipated? Noah glared at Izzy who held the baby up to his face.

"Put it back."

Izzy's grin vanished and was replaced with a pout. "Awww….come on, Noah! Can we keep it please? Noone'll notice he's missing! Promise! I'll good care of 'im too!"

"No. Now put it back."

"He's not an 'it' he's a 'he'!"

"Whatever," Noah said rolling his eyes once more. "All I know is that if you don't put him back where you found him, it means lots of trouble for us."

Still pouting, Izzy sighed. "You're right. Hey…d'you think his mom'll sell 'im to us?"

"IZZY!"

"What?"

Sighing in frustration, Noah took the baby off his wife's hands and as soon as he did the baby began to shriek and cry. The mighty wail attracted some unwanted attention and whispers.

"Let go of him!"

Noah happily relinquished his hold on the baby and gave him back to the mother. "You can keep him!"

After both the mother and the baby calmed down along with the crowd dispersing, Izzy found it appropriate to poke the baby in the forehead. The baby blinked then gave out a loud shrill and giggled. Noah's left eye twitched as his wife cooed at the screaming-poop-machine.

After apologizing to the woman for taking her baby, the couple soon left the store without their groceries.

"You know, we still need toilet paper," Izzy said walking along side her husband to their car.

Noah didn't say anything.

"That's okay though…I think we might still have some baby wipes left over from that time we babysat for your sister."

Without warning, Noah let out an exasperated yell.

Izzy stared at her him.

Huffing and puffing, Noah growled, "What?"

Izzy shook her head. "Nothing…just forgot that you can be such a baby sometimes…it's just toilet paper, sheeeesh…"

Noah sighed in defeat. "Let's go home."

"Okay! Shot gun!"

Noah rubbed his temples as his wife got into the front seat of their car.

"These trips sure are an adventure alright…Lord."

* * *

**End Notes: **Poor Noah... xD

I dunno...I don't think it's as good as the other ones but hey Nizzy is Nizzy, right? Plus, I have to finish this challenge sooner or later! I am way too behind.

I edited it myself so I'm not sure if it's chalk full of mistakes or what...I certainly hope not.

Like it? Hate it? Whatever you have to say!


	4. Yes, We Have No Bananas

**A/N: **Another update? Yes indeedy. I find this chapter probably more pointless then the last so be warned of the lack of...um...things that make a point or make sense? Well, I edited this one again so I apologize for the mistakes and whatnot. :/

I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing you hear me? Good 'cuz I don't own any of this!

* * *

**Yes, We Have No Bananas (or Anything Else for That Matter) (episode 30)**

"Noah!"

_Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her._

Noah repeated the same mantra in his head and hoped it would stick. All he wanted to do was read his book and not have to deal with his wife's shenanigans for an hour or so.

"NOAAAHHHH!!!"

_Ignore her…._

"I'm huuuuungryyyy!!!"

_She's a full-grown adult. She can feed herself._

This was true but Izzy never really acted her age despite being in her early 20's. She acted very much the same as she was when she was 17 but perhaps not as fast at running as she was at age 17. She still was wild and crazy, no doubt about that and she still liked to glomp her husband in inappropriate times.

Like now.

"Oof!"

"Noah! I'm hungry! Cook me some fried bananas! Y'know how I loooove fried bananas!"

Noah tried to extricate his wife's body off his back but it was very hard since she had a grip on him, like an octopus would have with its prey. Not getting Izzy off anytime soon, he simply picked himself up off the floor. He stared at the chair he was sitting on minutes before getting glomped and then his wife.

How did she do that?

"NOAHH!!!! You're not listening to me!"

Noah rubbed his temples. "I heard you the first time. I can't cook fried bananas."

"Why?"

Noah sighed and slowly walked to their kitchen with Izzy still hanging off him. He pointed at their counter where they usually put their fruits. There was nothing there.

"Plus…you don't fry bananas. You fry _plantains_."

Izzy pouted. "Aren't those just a different kind of banana?"

Noah wanted to cross his arms but he settled for rolling his eyes instead. "Yes, they're just a different type of banana _but _you do not fry regular bananas, you fry PLANTAINS."

Izzy let go of Noah and crossed her arms. "I heard you the first time. Sheeeesh."

Noah shook his head and opened their pantry. It was also bare. Izzy looked at it with a somewhat sheepish expression that Noah ignored to open their refrigerator. It was practically empty except a beer or two. He then opened their cabinets. No bread. No anything.

"I can't cook you your fried bananas or anything else!" Noah threw his hands up in the air. "We were grocery shopping yesterday but you had grab some stranger's kid!"

Izzy scratched her head. "I never did understand that…Why didn't we get our groceries again? Sometimes I worry about how your brain works."

"Be-because! You don't just grab a stranger's kid and continue to be at the same store! It's just not done."

"Oh."

"'Oh', she says! That's all you have to say?"

It was Izzy's turn to throw her hands up in the air. "Geez, Noah! What d'you want me to say? I'm sorry, okay? Sometimes...these...dumb arguments just seem so..."

"Dumb?"

"Yeah! Dumb!" She sighed. "Wanna just...go back to the store and get our stuff?"

Noah ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah…I guess."

Izzy's face broke into a smile. She clapped her hands. "Yipee! To the grocery store!"

Izzy was about to walk off but Noah grabbed her hand. "No, let's not…go to the grocery store yet. Not tonight…how about tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because…I was acting like..."

"...an ass?" Izzy supplied.

Noah narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah and well…you really like fried bananas so let's go get us some. The grocery store will still be there tomorrow."

Izzy's eyes lit up. "You mean?"

"Yep…let's go see my parents."

"YAY!"

His wife raced off to get ready. Noah sighed again and picked up the phone to dial his parent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

There was a pause.

"Noah? My lazy-ass son is calling his mother? Has hell frozen over yet?"

Noah gritted his teeth. This is why he never called home. They could never just talk about things.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lazy-ass son is calling his mother so what?"

"Nothing, just that you always felt the need to be independent. D'you need money or something?"

"MOM!"

"What? It's always the case with your older siblings. Why would it be any different with you, the youngest?"

Noah rolled his eyes. He hated being compared to his older siblings. He was nothing like any of them.

"I just…" he swallowed, "I just…wanted to say that Izzy and I are coming over to eat, okay?"

There was a silence.

"What?"

"My wife and I are coming over to eat your cooking!"

"I heard that but…are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious! D'you have plantains?"

"Um…yeah I do just in case I get a visit from your nieces or nephews, why?"

"Well…Izzy and I but mostly Izzy would like to eat some."

"Hmph! Well…whatever. Get your ass over here and bring your charming wife so I can feed you both, you're just too damn skinny!"

Noah sighed then chuckled. "Thanks mom, we'll be there."

"Good. I have a feeling there's more to you calling me then food but whatever."

Noah coughed. "Well, like I said, we'll be there. Talk to you when I get over there."

"Damn right. Anyway, bye Noah, love you."

Noah blinked. Quietly he said, "I love you too, mom."

The two of them hung up. Noah still had a hand on the phone. He worried sometimes that the fights and arguments between his wife would end disasterous. Would there be consequences? Would they get divorced over some silly fight over Keanu Reeves being a good actor or whether or not to paint the walls orange. He knew he had a low tolerance for sillyness but he loved Izzy and...

"I'm ready! Does Ellen know we're coming?"

"Yup," Noah replied. He was relieved she came when she did. He didn't want to think those thoughts anymore.

"Awww! I was hoping to be all ninja!"

Noah shook his head. "My mom needs no ninjas…she'd have a heart attack."

Izzy giggled. "You're right! I love your mom too much to do that! Weee! I can't wait for those fried plantains!"

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Izzy crossed her arms. "They're just another type of banana."

"That they are," Noah muttered after grabbing his keys and his wife's hand.

They both got in their car.

Izzy turned to Noah. "We don't have any bananas…"

Noah stared at his wife. "Yeah…we don't have bananas or well…anything else for that matter."

Izzy grinned and sang, "Yes, we have no bananas!"

Noah just smiled and shook his head as his wife sang her made-up song while he drove them to his parent's house.

"Or anything else for that matter!"

Noah had to disagree though after all they did have each other. For now that's all that really mattered.

* * *

**End Notes: **Like I said...this one just seems to be everywhere at once and nothing really crazy or funny happened. As for how Noah's mom is characterized? Heheh...I definitely stole that from Dokuhan and gothgrrl13. It makes WAY too much sense to me to not make Noah's mom so...unmotherly? lol. Well...6 more to go! Almost there.

And yes, you can fry plantains and you can get a very tasty treat. It's a Filipino thing that I very much enjoy...*drools* man, I miss me some bananaque and that wrapped banana or banana that's been fried with brown sugar...*wipes drool* sorry about that. But yes, if you do fry yourself some banana, do not, I repeat, do not use regular yellow bananas...use those lovely hugeish brown bananas called plantains. ^__^;

Like it? Hate it? Want some banana? Whatever you have to say.


	5. Best Laid Plans

**A/N: **Took forever to figure out what to write for this prompt...but eventually, thanks to Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever's suggestion in one of her reviews, I got something done! :D So thanks Forever!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Side Pairings: Sadie/Harold and Katie/Ezekiel

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. I don't own the songs/lyrics used in this fic either.**

**

* * *

**

The Best Laid Plans (episode 39)

Noah shook his head and moaned pitifully.

_All I wanted was a nice evening with only my wife as company…not these idiots._

He had planned a lovely dinner for him and his wife, at nice a restaurant that he had been dying to eat at for months. Unfortunately for him, their friends had stopped by unexpectedly for some company. Noah tried in vain to wave them off, but Izzy invited their friends for dinner. It was fine until…

"So, where are we going guys?" Harold asked as he escorted Sadie to the passenger seat of his car.

"Let's go to Mull's Karaoke Bar!" Izzy exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Oooh! Sounds fun, right Sadie?"

"Oh! Yeah! Totally Katie! Right Harold? Zeke?"

The men addressed just shrugged and smiled.

"What d'you think Noah?" Izzy asked with a huge grin. The other girls turned to him with wide smiles.

Noah wanted to utter his disapproval but stopped when he saw the looks the two other men shot at him. He sighed and scowled at them.

"It's fine…whatever."

_It's not like I had anything planned or something._

_--_

Now they were at Mull's Karaoke Bar. Mull's Karaoke Bar was a quaint restaurant and bar that attracted people with karaoke. For some reason singing in public got people's attention. The actual bar was situated at the far back of the building with stools for people to sit on. Noah couldn't help but wish he was at the bar, having some sort of drink to drown the horrible singing. Instead he sat with the rest of the group at small round tables facing a small stage. On the stage was a small screen and microphone stand.

The man on the stage finished singing, "Tainted Love" and the crowd erupted in applause as he left the stage. Noah rolled his eyes. The man sang the song like a funeral dirge.

A young woman from one of the tables rose from her seat and walked onto the stage. She selected a song and soon "99 Red Balloons" was heard. She began to sing. Badly.

Noah glared at the source of the horrible singing. He hated this song. Well, that was a lie, he just preferred the German version.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katie and Sadie squealed in excitement.

"Wanna do a duet later Katie?"

"Omygosh! With you? Definitely!"

They squealed again.

Noah shook his head and turned to Izzy who was busy reading a song menu that was on their table. She looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Fun, huh?"

"Oh, just oodles. Listening to people butcher decent songs is just _soooo_ entertaining."

Izzy sighed and handed him the food menu. "Here, get yourself something to eat. Maybe you'll be less of a grump."

Noah scoffed but took the offered menu and looked through it.

"_Ninety nine red balloons go by!!!!"_

--

"_I just can't smile without yooooooou!"_

The two BFFF's smiled at eachother then waved to their dates after finishing their last verse.

The crowd once again applauded. Izzy blew wolf-whistles, while both Ezekiel and Harold clapped wildly for their significant others. Noah yawned but gave the two a tiny golf-clap when he saw Izzy narrow her eyes at him.

"You should go next Izzy." Harold said grinning.

"You think?"

"Well, you have been readin' that menu since we got here, eh. Why not?"

Izzy shrugged. "You're right Zekey! I should totally sing…uh…" she tapped her chin. "Got any requests?"

Ezekiel just shrugged while Harold looked thoughtful.

"'Like a Virgin'?" Harold asked as a joke but Izzy shook her head. She was not a Madonna fan.

"Noah? What about you?"

Noah avoided his wife's gaze and picked up an invisible lint ball from the tablecloth. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the washroom real quick, be back."

She left.

"What's your problem, Noah?" Harold hissed at him.

"My problem?" Noah scowled at Harold. _What was his problem?_

"Yeah, you could at least act a little enthusiastic about this. The girls are happy, GAWSH! Why d'you have to ruin it?"

Noah made a face. Didn't they understand? He was miserable. He didn't want any of the karaoke bar crap. He wanted a private evening with his wife not be in a triple date at some place he hated!

"You should try for Izzy's sake, eh." Ezekiel looked him in the eyes. "Show her that you can have a good time anywhere, as long as you two are together."

Noah looked away from the two men and just in time since the Wonder Twins got off the stage. Was he the reason why Izzy wasn't…well, Izzy-ish this evening? Was he ruining her mood? He wanted to disregard that since nothing seemed to get Izzy down but…could it be? He sighed. Why was everything so confusing once you got married?

--

Izzy didn't return to the table. She instead ran to the stage and began looking through the song list. Noah couldn't help being curious as to what song she was going to sing. His wondering ceased when she finally selected a song.

"_We were strangers, starting out on a journey…"_

Noah blinked. He had heard Izzy sing before but…

_"Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through"_

Not seriously singing like she was now!

"_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

Maybe he was biased because she was his wife but he had to admit…_  
_

"_At the beginning with you."_

Her voice was beautiful.

--

He swooned as she finished her last verse. He was the first to stand and clap for her.

Izzy grinned and without warning, jumped off the stage then ran to her and Noah's table.

"That was awesome Izzy-bear!"

Izzy giggled at the use of Noah's pet name for her. "Thanks Noah-kins. Singing for you was lots of fun!"

Noah chuckled then looked apologetic at his wife. "Look, Izzy, I'm sorry how I've been acting tonight…"

"It's okay, that's who you are. I wouldn't have it any other way, except, I'd love for you to lighten up more."

He shrugged and she leaned on his left shoulder.

"It's _your _turn to sing Elvis Presley," she whispered into his ear. A wide smile was on her face. She was back to normal.

Noah sighed but smiled as well. "I'm warning you, I suck."

She laughed. "I know…but I'd love to listen anyway."

* * *

**OMAKE**

There were very few people left at the bar. The group was just about to leave when…

"Harold! I want to hear you beatbox!"

Harold shrugged at Sadie's request. "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, no! Zeke has to sing a song!"

Izzy and Noah stared at the squabbling BFFF's and shook their heads.

--

Somehow a compromise was made between the two friends. Harold and Ezekiel were going to sing a duet with the song, "Cruisin'".

On the Karaoke stage, Ezekiel fidgeted nervously. He didn't like the idea of embarrassing himself in front of Katie.

"Dude, since my voice sounds more like Huey Lewis…I do the guy part so you Gwyneth Paltrow's part."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me…GAWSH!"

"I do'on't want to sing a girl's part, eh!"

"Stop being sexist."

"I'm not, eh!"

While the two friends argued, Izzy and Noah decided to leave.

"Sorry guys but we'd better split. We forgot to feed the cat!"

As soon as the odd couple left Sadie and Katie looked at each other.

"Noah and Izzy has a cat?"

* * *

**End Notes: **Fun? I hope so. It's my first time working lyrics into a fic instead of a drabble...hopefully I didn't screw that up. Sorry for any errors...I edited it myself. XD

**_Fun facts: _**

**_1)_******My first time writing Harold/Sadie. There isn't much in the actual story but, hey! I wrote it.

**_2) _**This is the 2nd time Katiezekiel has appeared. :D

**_3) _**Songs used: **99 Red Balloons by Nena, Tainted Love by Soft Cell, Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow, and At the Beginning With You by Donna Lewis**

**_4)_**My first omake in a story. An omake is sort of a bonus or extra story from a story. :)

**_5) _**This is probably not what Forever expected. :P

**_6) _**This is the first time in a fic that I've included a list of fun facts. xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. XD

Like? Hate? Whatever you have to say!


	6. Big Daddy

**A/N: **I suck at updating. :/

Anyway, thanks Nick and Nix for being betas, you guys rock!

**Disclaimer: **I don't really own anything. I just write silly stuff about people who don't exist. :C

**

* * *

**

**Big Daddy (episode #68)**

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_**

"Oh, dear God…I know that sound…that's the sound of my poor sanity slipping away."

Izzy ignored her husband's moans and leaped from her perch on the couch to answer the door.

"DADDY! MA!" She squealed at the sight of her parents before getting crushed in hug from her father.

"Hello Izzy…sorry we didn't call before coming but you know how it is…telephones are evil, after all. What with the government listening to our conversations, we can't let them have that! Plus, I made cookies and I thought you and Noah would like 'em so your father and I decided to drive for 3 hours! It was fun…until-"

"COOKIES!" Izzy screamed, interrupting her mother's rambling.

Her mother nodded smiling. "Oh, yes…chocolate chip, your favorite…it was almost eaten by a giant but luckily your father used his jarate to-"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lanzalotti." Noah had decided to greet his in-laws.

Izzy's father gave Noah a stern look. "What did I tell you about calling us Mr. and Mrs. Lanzalotti?"

Noah refrained from rolling his eyes. "Sorry…I meant to say, hello Big Daddy and hello Ma Almighty."

Big Daddy nodded breaking the hug with his daughter. "Hello to you Nathan."

Noah groaned. "It's Noah."

Big Daddy glared. "Okay…well, are you going to invite us in or not _Noah_?" He turned to his daughter who was watching her husband and father's exchange with amusement."You do realize that your man is rude, right?"

Izzy giggled. "He's okay dad!"

Noah sighed. "Please come in Big Daddy and Ma Almighty."

Ma smiled and handed a tin of cookies before entering. "Thanks Noah."

Her son-in-law merely shrugged and took the cookies to the kitchen, followed by his wife.

"They're such a lovely couple…" Ma commented with a sigh.

"Meh…I still think he's gay and Izzy married him out of pity and morbidness."

Ma laughed. "Oh, you're so silly Big D!"

--

Noah slammed the tin of cookies on the kitchen counter, feeling better after hearing the loud sound it made against the counter. Izzy watched her husband with a small smile.

"Your father is impossible."

"So are you sometimes…"

"Don't even go there! Every single time we see each other I feel like ripping my hair!"

Ever since he met the man, Noah knew they would never get along. For reasons he couldn't fathom, Izzy's father hated him. He tried to get in the older man's good graces but the effort was wasted. He got along fine with his mother-in-law but his huge father-in-law didn't seem to want to try. He found it really, really infuriating.

Izzy tilted her head to the side. "Yeah…I'm glad you never actually rip your hair…you'd look weird bald."

"Izzy! Could we please just focus?"

"Mmm…seems to me that this is your problem not mine. I get along with both my parents and yours fine…it's you who has the problem."

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you do this to me?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Now, if you'll excuse me…these cookies are calling me!"

He sighed as she grabbed the tin of cookies.

"Oh, and Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"There's nothing wrong with people not liking you, okay? It's part of life." She paused and smiled at him. "Plus, I like you. A lot. Maybe that's enough?"

Noah stared at his wife as she happily opened the tin of cookies before getting refreshments ready for his in-laws.

He muttered, quietly so only she could hear, "Yeah, it's enough…" he looked up and smirked at Izzy's cookie-stuffed-cheeks. "I like you a lot too by the way."

--

"What's taking those two so long in the kitchen?"

Ma Almighty smiled at her husband. "Oh, could be anything with those two…" she sighed dreamily. "I hope it involves me getting grandchildren."

"Honey!"

"What?"

"Our daughter's husband is gay which means there will be no grand-kids!"

Ma laughed. "Oh, Big D when will you stop being silly? Of course they'll be grandkids…"

Big Daddy just groaned.

* * *

**End Notes: **I hope it was at least entertaining to read. I certainly wanted to write more but...failed. Anyway, how do you guys like my version of Izzy's parents? I really wanted to describe them more physically but I'm still working it out with myself so I apologize for that.

If you any of you guys see any major grammatical mistakes don't be afraid to point them out. ^^

Like it? Hate it? Whatever you have to say!


	7. It Never Happened One Night

**A/N: **Oh hey! I haven't updated this fic in a while...well, hopefully I'll get it done soon as well as the two others I still have writing.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own so don't sue.

**

* * *

**

**It Never Happened One Night (episode 41)**

Noah would always read a chapter of whatever book he was reading (at the time) after dinner. It didn't matter where he was he'd bring a book with him and read at least one chapter. No matter what.

It was something Izzy found endearing.

--

Izzy liked to howl at the moon before bed. She'd get on all fours and just howl like a wolf would. The cries were never sad, they were joyous.

"I'm happy," she'd say smiling after her howl session.

Noah didn't really care for the noise but he was happy for her joy.

--

Noah didn't know but Izzy liked to watch him sleep at night.

Her little habit had formed years ago, when they had started sharing the same bed together. Noah would always read before going to sleep. He'd then kiss her goodnight and be out like a light when his head hit the pillow. She wanted very badly to touch him but she always feared disturbing his peaceful slumber.

She'd watch the rise and fall of his chest. The sound of his quiet snores made her feel safe for some reason.

Eventually she'd fall asleep too.

By this time Noah would get up to use the bathroom. When he finished he wouldn't get back into bed. He liked to stand in the doorway of their bedroom. He would stand their half-awake just looking over Izzy's sleeping figure from where he stood.

Eventually he'd feel tired again and quietly slip back to bed, eyes closing.

Izzy didn't know that Noah liked to watch her sleep too.

--

One could faintly hear musical score from some horror movie play as the married couple slept peacefully. Their legs tangled under their sheets and sometimes one of them would jerk or snore, but otherwise they weren't disturbed.

--

One night there were no books to be read after dinner. No one howled at the moon. Horror movie soundtracks couldn't be heard.

Instead the bedroom door was locked.

And it stayed locked until the following afternoon when the occupants of the room left the room for the kitchen to eat. Identical grins were plastered on their faces as they both scrounged something to eat.

--

"Hey, remember when I told you the night before last I was happy?"

Still grinning, Noah nodded.

"Well…what I feel now totally tops that happiness and well, last night was…" Izzy trailed off and bit her lip and looked at Noah playfully.

"Yeah, I know," Noah agreed as he poured him and his wife some juice to drink with their boring breakfast of toast.

Izzy bit into her toast and said, with a mouthful of toast, "Up for round four?"

Noah almost dropped the juice he was putting back in the fridge.

"Well?"

Rolling his eyes, Noah decided the best answer was to kiss his needy wife.

"Okay! After breakfast!" Izzy exclaimed before downing her juice and running back to their bedroom. "Hurry back when you're done!"

Noah just shook his head before biting into his toast and smiling.

* * *

**End Notes: **Uh...hooray for random sex? XD Sorry for the shortness.

At any rate...I hope it was enjoyed. Tell me what you guys think or point out any mistakes. Thanks so much! ^^


End file.
